memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (2240s-2265)
This page details the Starfleet uniform (2240s-2265) in the primary universe; for the Starfleet uniform (2240s-2265) in the Kelvin timeline created by 's temporal incursion see . .]] The Starfleet uniforms that were introduced in the 2240s decade would share similarities with many uniform designs that were worn in the future. In a move away from the previous designs before it, this design featured a new set of rank stripes and division colors, which were rather dull mustard, tan, and blue colors, which compared to the bold colors of later uniforms, was rather muted. ( ; ) This uniform style was exclusive only to those serving on board starships and was used concurrently with another uniform design since at least the year 2249. ( ; ) This design began use in the 2240s, and was seen in use to 2267, although a new design began to be phased in throughout 2265 to 2267. When the stopped off for repairs at in 2265, they were issued with the new uniforms. ( ; }}) Duty Uniform The duty uniform that was worn throughout this period consisted of a top which displayed the divisional cover, and a pair of black trousers. In a similar fashion to the old Earth Starfleet uniforms, the assignment patch was included on the uniform and was included on tne breast of the top. Rank insignia was also displayed on the wearer's sleeves. (Star Trek: Early Voyages et al.) Female variant The female variant of the standard duty uniform was largely the same as the normal version, but a larger loose collar was added to the design. (Star Trek: Early Voyages et al.) File:No 1.jpg|Number One in 2254 File:YeomanSmith.jpg|Yeoman Barbara Smith in 2265 File:Elizabeth Dehner.jpg|Doctor Elizabeth Dehner in 2265 Female dress variant in 2254.]] Female officers also had the option of wearing a dress type uniform, similar to those that would be worn in the late 2260s. Seam variant Spock in 2265]] A variant that was introduced in the early 2260s included a closing seam that was added to the side of the neck of the top. ( ) Other Uniforms and Accessories Excursion Jacket Work Jumpsuit Wraparound Command level personnel also had the option of wearing a wraparound style top which bore their rank and insignia. File:Wrap Commodore.jpg|Commodore Hal Wyeth in 2254 File:Pike wrap.jpg|Captain Christopher Pike in 2254 :This style was only seen twice, once worn by Commodore Hal Wyeth in the 2250s and a more simplified version in the same era by Captain Christopher Pike, it is very similar to the wraparound worn by Captain James T. Kirk in the 2260s. Cadet tunic The Starfleet cadet tunic was, as it was in previous uniform designs, a metallic sheen silver fabric cut to similar style as the regular duty uniforms, with turtlenecks for both male and female cadets, and a skirt option. In the early 2250s, a black-collared style of the same tunic came into use. The style of reflective silver fabric was a decision of one of the first Starfleet admirals in the 22nd century, intending the shiny fabric to look like the Pacific Ocean out past Point Bonita Light off San Francisco on Earth. Leonard McCoy thought of this color as "Alaska silver". ( |Cadet Kirk}}; ; ) file:kirk, cadet.jpg file:cadet Colt.jpg file:sean Finnegan.jpg Appendices Connections External link * Category:Clothing